


A New Year's Surprise

by Auroras5tar



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Not Beta Read, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras5tar/pseuds/Auroras5tar
Summary: Yeosang surprises Seonghwa for the new year after being separated for college reasons.Based on the prompt:Kang Yeosang and Park Seonghwa are in an established long distance relationship, Kang Yeosang surprises Park Seonghwa by showing up right before midnight on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 98





	A New Year's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written almost a month ago, but I never had the courage to post it before. 
> 
> This is my first posted writing on Archive. Please leave comments and kudos. I would love the feedback. <3
> 
> If you have anything you want to see, I can take requests through twt, curiouscat, or comments.

It had been a year and a half since Yeosang saw Seonghwa in person. They had been dating for a little over 2 years at that point. Highschool sweethearts. When they applied for colleges, they had talked to each other about it. No matter where they went… They would stay together. 

As it so happened, Yeosang was accepted to a college in Los Angeles while Seonghwa went to Seoul, but they were willing to stick it out for their relationship. They loved each other, and they had plans to keep in contact with each other: sporadic messages, weekly weekend call, monthly video calls. There were times where one of them had to cancel a call due to various reasons(mostly school), but they didn't get upset since they understood the other. It was difficult, but it was worth it in the couple's opinion. 

They were both broke college students, so they couldn't afford an overseas plane ticket often, which is the reason they hadn't seen each other in over a year. The only reason why Yeosang could do so now is because all of his and Seonghwa's friends chipped in to pay for a ticket for Yeosang to take a small trip to Korea for a week during their month break for the year end holidays. He only knew some of his boyfriend's friends because there were times that he called Seonghwa, and his boyfriend was adorably drunk with his friends. That was how he had met Hongjoong. Dealing with his clingy, drunk boyfriend. 

Because of that night, him and Hongjoong had exchanged Line accounts and occasionally talked with each other. The other male was busier than them due to his major, though, so their conversations were more sporadic than his and Seonghwa's. Surprisingly, one day Yeosang had gotten a hold of Hongjoong long enough to set up the plan to surprise Seonghwa on New Year's Eve at the start of the fall semester. He would be cutting it close with an 11AM takeoff time and a 12 hour flight plus dropping his stuff off at Seonghwa’s apartment, but he had faith that he could make it… Despite Seoul traffic. Yeosang also knew that Seonghwa would be at Hongjoong’s house with Hongjoong’s boyfriend, Mingi, and then a couple of other friends: Wooyoung and San. 

The time came for Yeosang to leave LA, and his two roommates, Jongho and Yunho went with him to drop him off as well as say their goodbyes and bid Yeosang a safe trip. After a very, **very** dramatic parting on Yunho's part, he was freed by Jongho pulling his boyfriend off of Yeosang so that he wouldn't be late for his flight. As he waited for his flight to arrive after going through security, he sent Seonghwa a message, but he made sure it seemed like he lost track of the day… Which happened quite often with Seonghwa being 17 hours ahead of him. 

Once the message had been sent, he needed to board his flight, so he turned his phone on airplane mode. He knew Seonghwa would get worried about him not answering, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Sacrifices had to be made in order to surprise his wonderful boyfriend. He didn’t think too much about it after that, choosing to nap for a while so that he could be awake enough to party with Seonghwa and his friends when he arrived. He had heard stories from both Hongjoong and Seonghwa on how crazy they could get… And those stories secretly scared Yeosang... Not that he would ever admit that. Sometimes it surprised him that Seonghwa would partake in those crazy parties. 

When Yeosang landed, he had a few worried messages from Seonghwa that he had to bullshit an answer for since he couldn't answer like he normally did due to the flight. Despite his boyfriend’s worry, Yeosang couldn’t help the huge grin that was plastered on his face. He was almost home. He was almost to Seonghwa. It took him 30 minutes to maneuver his way through the crowded airport and grab his luggage. Then, it took another 30 minutes to arrive at Seonghwa’s apartment. That meant it was 6:30PM when he got to Seonghwa’s apartment, and if Hongjoong held his end of the plan, then Seonghwa would already be at his place for dinner.

He got his luggage out of the taxi and made his way up to Seonghwa’s apartment, typing in the code with shaky hands. Thank you, Hongjoong, for telling him the pass code so that he could put his things down and not look like a robber. Hesitantly walking in, he found the apartment quiet, and he grinned, unable to hide the giant smile. Something about the apartment felt and smelt like the comfort only his boyfriend could provide. Yeosang didn’t even toe off his shoes as he walked further in since all he would be doing is drop his bags off in Seonghwa’s room before leaving again. He did, however, explore around a little bit in order to find the room, and in Seonghwa-esque fashion, the apartment was spotless, and he was happy to see pictures of the two of them scattered around. He hummed quietly with another small smile and put his bags down on the other side of the bed, the side farthest from the door. He didn’t need Seonghwa lecturing him later for putting his bags in the middle of the way.

With that mission complete and 30 more minutes unintentionally wasted, he made sure to grab an extra jacket since Seoul was extremely cold. Being in LA for a year and a half had made him unaccustomed to the extreme cold of Seoul now, but at least he had packed accordingly. He then walked out of the apartment and roamed the streets. He found himself stopping for food and staying there for a while, watching the New Year’s Eve show that was on. He was about 20 minutes from Hongjoong’s place, so he kept an eye on the time. 

When it was 11:30, he left and started walking to Hongjoong’s place. He had given himself time in case he got lost… Which he did kind of get lost, but he arrived with 5 minutes left. As he was walking down the hall to Hongjoong’s apartment, he sent the shorter male a text that he was nearing. Of course, it was a coded message in case Seonghwa saw the message, but it seemed like he didn’t have to worry about anything. Right as he got to Hongjoong’s door, it opened to reveal Hongjoong.

“Come in. Everyone’s on the balcony, so you’ll be fine until the countdown. I’ll leave the door cracked open so that you can slip out when you need to.”

“Thanks, Hongjoong hyung. I’m happy you helped me out with this.”

“Hey. It was our combined Christmas present. Though, Seonghwa was kind of upset that he didn’t get a big present from us. We got him small things so as to not completely ruin anything.”

With that, Hongjoong let them both step inside, and he pointed to the kitchen.

“You can chill in there. The balcony is off of the living room, which is just straight. I’ll try to keep Seonghwa from coming in or facing the door. Oh. Don’t forget to put your phone on silent. Seonghwa should be calling you soon. Remember?”

“Oh. Right. Thanks, hyung.”

Yeosang stepped into the kitchen with Hongjoong following as he silenced his phone. The shorter male grabbed 4 beers, sending him a wink as he nodded to the fridge. It was a silent sign that Yeosang could help himself to a beer. He chuckled softly and helped himself to a beer, quickly opening it before he heard the sliding door open. Now he could hear the conversation on the balcony. It was… Very loud.

Yeosang listened to the conversation, perking up when he heard Seonghwa talk. He sounded happy yet like he was missing something. That’s when he heard Seonghwa tell the others he was going to call him. Yeosang quickly held onto his phone to keep the buzzing sound from being too loud as he watched the call request come and go. He felt guilty when he heard how sad Seonghwa was that he didn’t pick up the phone, but it quickly disappeared as he heard the 10 second countdown from the loudmouths on the balcony. 

_“10.”_

_“9.”_

He quickly left his phone and beer on the table and quietly but quickly stalked out towards the balcony. 

_“8.”_

_“7.”_

Yeosang saw that Hongjoong had kept his promise and was making sure Seonghwa was unaware of his approach, and he smiled softly. 

_“6.”_

_“5.”_

He made it onto the balcony and that’s when Hongjoong grinned before turning away, making Seonghwa confused. 

_“4.”_

A hand on his, turning him around startled him, and Seonghwa was even more shocked when he saw Yeosang standing there.

_“3.”_

The couple wasn’t aware of the 4 pairs of eyes on them as Seonghwa looked at Yeosang in shock while Yeosang stared smugly at the older.

_“2.”_

Yeosang leaned into Seonghwa’s space, placing his hand on the back of the older’s neck and pulling him down.

_“1.”_

That’s when their lips connected, and there was a collectively loud cheer as there was the sound of fireworks in the background. Then the cheer died away, but Yeosang and Seonghwa didn’t even notice as they pulled each other closer, a year and a half of not being in each other’s hold making itself known. When they finally pulled away, they stared at each other even more.

“Happy New Year, Seongie hyung. I love you.”

“Happy New Year, Sangie. I love you, too… I’ve missed you so much.”

Yeosang chuckled and took that time to glance around, noticing the other four still in intense lip locking. He snorted in amusement before pulling Seonghwa into another kiss, this one being deeper and more passionate than the stunned, hesitant kiss earlier. They only pulled away from each other’s lips when the others started to tease them, but they didn’t pull away very far. They leaned their foreheads on each other, and Yeosang closed his eyes, the small smile never leaving his lips.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled away fully and faced the other four witnesses. He stared at them before hugging Hongjoong suddenly. Hongjoong and Seonghwa let out a noise of surprise at the sudden skinship shown from the normally reserved male.

“Hyung, I can’t thank you enough for helping me with this. I owe you the world. Seriously. Anything you want. I’ll do it.”

“Yeosang, that’s not needed. I did it because I wanted to.”

“Still. Thank you.”

He pulled away and looked at the other three, grinning deviously. 

“You must be Mingi, San, and Wooyoung. I have heard… **_A lot_** about you three. Maybe a bit too much. I’m Yeosang, Seonghwa hyung’s boyfriend. Nice to finally meet you after all these stories I’ve heard.”

As he said their names, he pointed at them based off descriptions he got from the two oldest. The fact that he was aware of some of what the other three got up to made them groan, but they didn’t mind since Seonghwa had come up behind Yeosang, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s waist with a smile and an expression they’ve never seen on Seonghwa’s face before. 

“Nice to meet you, Yeosang. It’s nice to meet the guy hyung talks about nonstop.”

_“San-”_

“Oh no. San is right, hyung. It’s such a pleasure to meet the guy who has you wrapped around his finger.”

_“Wooyoung-”_

“They mean what they say, Yeosang. You have Seonghwa hyung whipped.”

_“Mingi-”_

Yeosang looked back at his whining boyfriend with a chuckle and a smile before pecking his pout.

“Cute, hyung~ To be honest, I’m not much better, and my two roommates can tell you as much.”

He laughed and looked at the others. 

“Oh. Hwa, it would be nice to mention that Yeosang is also our real Christmas present to you.”

“Oh?~ Is he now, Hongjoong?~”

Yeosang felt Seonghwa’s grip on him tighten as his voice changed not-so-subtly, and he smirked lightly. The night had definitely just begun, and he knew the other 2 couples knew that, too, as they snickered at Seonghwa’s reaction to the news. Though, Yeosang shuddered as he felt Seonghwa’s breathe on his neck and a low-pitched whisper in his ear. More out of the feeling than submission since the couple were both switches.

_“Guess I get to unwrap my present later then~”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/5tarspromise) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/5tarspromise)!


End file.
